


Listen to the Sounds

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an one-shot of Jim, Cindy and Yoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Sounds

** **

**September 24, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Jim walked around the room, with a handgun in hand. He starting to panic because he need someone to protect him from danger. He stopped when he heard voices in the bathroom door. So he went there to see who is was and opened the door a little. He saw Cindy and Yoko, talking to each other.

"I got something to show you. It will feel good, I promise." Cindy said.

"I'm not sure about this. What if someone sees us?" Yoko asked.

"Don't worry. No one is here to watch us. It's just you and me." She said. 

But they didn't know that someone is watching them.

They tease each other with a tender kiss. But then, it started to become passionate between the two, going into full lesbian make-out mode. Their moans really turned Jim on which he started tugging around his pants in arousal. Both of their tongues swam in perfect delight, taking in more loud moans than usual. 

Knowing that the passionate makeout session would keep him horny, Jim unzipped his pants, showing his naked lower body in sight. Wasting no time, he found himself shafting up and down on his cock.

The two undressed themselves and soon, they were naked. Cindy laided down on the floor in rest position. 

"Come on, don't be shy..."

Yoko nooded and turned sideways as her fine creamy ass was focused on Cindy's face. Her tongue had started kicking around Yoko's sweet blueberry-coated clit. Cindy grasped the Asain's ass, clenching tight as Cindy shoved her nice tongue, penetrating her cunt in and out. Never had tasted something so good before and so forbidden as her pussy.

Her tongue ended up getting a taste of Cindy's strawberry-scented clit. Her tongue was licking around in circles as she motorboated her from the 69 position. 

"Wait...I heard noises..." She said. 

"I know. It's coming from outside the door." 

The two looked at the door and saw him. 

"Now what?" Yoko asked. 

"Don't worry. I got a plan." Cindy said, then turned to the door. "Come here! We want to play with you!"

He want to come out and sighing, he walked in the room and shut the door. 

"Okay. I-"

However, he was interrupted when she took his cock into her mouth and sucked it. He moaned loudly as Cindy took half of his cock and sucked on it really hard. 

Before Jim can think about this, he felt and saw Yoko lick his balls. She began to moan as she sucked on his dick, making her tongue and the inside of her mouth vibrate against his cock and she took both his balls in her mouth and sucked on them, her tongue juggling them around expertly. 

Cindy stopped sucking and Yoko left his balls and they both ran their tongues up and down one side of his shaft until they finally came to the head. By that time, Jim was almost ready to explode. Deciding to share, they kissed each other, at the end of his cock. The girls' lips made contract with the head of Jim's cock at the place where their mouths joined, they wrestled their tongues together and the coward's penis head was squished between the two hot tongues, drowning it in heat and saliva. Finally Jim came and each of them swallowed half his cum load.

"Yummy. Tastes like peppermint." Cindy said. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I want to do this." Yoko said. 

"You heard my words, lady." Jim said. 

At the same time, the two girls rid themselves of their bottoms, displaying their pussies before him. He was turned on this. She pushed him to the floor and laided down right above his cock. They both moaned as Cindy lowered herself and impaled her pussy on Jim's cock. 

Cindy began to ride him fast, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her body as her clit experienced extreme friction against the shaft of Jim's cock. Yoko leaned over to Cindy and kissed her, shooting her tongue into her tongue as both of their boobs crashed together, their nipples rubbing against each other, making them harder and making Cindy moan louder into Yoko's mouth.

As Jim got an view of Yoko's ass, he saw her lower her body to his face as she made out with the blonde, until her pussy was right over his mouth. Jim shot his thirteen inch long tongue into the Asain's pussy. Yoko moaned into her kiss with Cindy as she felt the long tongue twist and wind inside her and against her pussy walls, her pleasure extremely heightened by his tongue piercing, which shot ecstasy through her g-spot. 

Jim felt Yoko's pussy spasm radically around his tongue as she came into his mouth, making Cindy feel Jim's cock spasm and convulse as he came inside her and Jim came again as Cindy's pussy spasmed against his cock when she came. 

He moaned again and saw that Yoko had started sucking his cock, licking away the left over cum. Cindy lowered herself back to his cock to join Yoko in sucking at his cock. 

"I say you girls enjoyed this." Jim said. 

"Yeah. We did." Cindy said and licked the head again, making him moan once more and then cum on Yoko's breasts. 

He got up and put his pants back on. 

"Come on, let's get out of here. Those zombies will kill us if we don't leave..." 

After the girls put their clothes back on, the three exited the room...

 


End file.
